ECFW Divas
ECFW Divas is the name given to the female part of the ECFW roster. Even though these Women are beautiful they are also strong, athletic and competitive women. The female's of Extreme Championship Fatal Wrestling are also not afraid to mix it up with the male contingent of the roster as a few of the diva's have proved over the few years of the women's division coming into full force. A lot of people from different federation's state that women shouldn't wrestle, but time and time again the women in this multi-billion dollar corporation known as ECFW have shown just why those people who have said that women should get out of wrestling exactly why they are in this profession. The most beautiful women on television are not in the sport as eye candy, they are in it for competition. Current Divas Alexis Knight Brianna Hilton Courtney Bell Dita Morgan Kitten Charrington Layla Monroe Lucky LeFay Maxie Fox Misty Hilton Tatium Tyler Viper Venom Diva Trivia In The Ring Currently ECFW have 3 English, 6 American and 2 Canadian Divas on the roster Only 3 Divas have been given a Blade Cutter: Kelly Gorgeous-Hart, Kitten Charrington and Layla Monroe. Kitten has also been given a Hard Drop, Kyve Dyve and MVP Slam Alexis Knight is the only 3 time Women’s Champion Courtney Bell is trained to referee but hasn’t been used yet Kitten Charrington is the Diva who has been in ECFW the longest in constant action. She is also the only diva to win the tag team title in a match… Trance and Justice were handed the Belts by Raptor & NutCracker on Thursday Night Thrashing Kitten Charrington was part of the only intergender tag team who won the titles Kitten Charrington pinned Stephan Silverstone Twice, and is the only diva to do so In 2005 Kitten Charrington was put into a Coma, suffered several concussions and injures then in 2006 Kitten ended up in Hospital again with several concussions and was nearly Run over by a fellow Diva There have only been 2 Diva Street Fights, both of which involved Kitten Charrington and Kristen Hart who needed her sister-in-law Kelly Gorgeous-Hart to help her win the second Street Fight Layla Monroe is the only diva to pin Jason Blade in a match Laylena Morgan and Gothika are the only two women in history to have NEVER once defended the Title upon winning it. Sandra Wolfe, Kitten Charrington and Tatium Tyler are the only Divas to referee a match. There has been one Diva Hardcore match which involved Former Divas Candy Caine and Lynn Black Only 4 current Divas have been Women’s Champion… The others are no longer with ECFW Nick Names Alexis Knight AKA The Queen of Xtreme Brianna Hilton AKA The Playboy Bunnie Kitten Charrington AKA The Queen Bee Lucky LeFay AKA The Lucky One Maxie Fox AKA The Video Vixen Misty Hilton AKA Little Firecraker & The Diva With a Heart of Gold Tatium Tyler AKA The Fallen Angel & Hell on High Heels Finishing Moves Alexis Knight - LexiDT Alexis hooks opponents heads and jumps into the air high and vertical before falling back down and driving her opponents face into the mat hard Knights of Retribution Alexis positions the legs of her opponent then steps her foot inside before dropping down and hooking the head and wrenching back as hard as she can until opponent taps Brianna Hilton - Bankable The Bankable sees an opponent placed in a standing headscissors position (bent forward with their head placed between Brianna's thighs), lifted up on the Brianna's shoulders, and then slammed down back-first to the mat. Courtney Bell - Ring the Bell In a standard shooting star press, Courtney jumps forward from an elevated position, executes a backflip in mid-air, and lands on the opponent in the splash/press position. Dita Morgan - Down Time A standard Facebuster also known as a Jumping facebuster involves the wrestler grabbing hold of the opponent's head / hair and jumping down to their knees, forcing the opponent's face into the mat Kitten Charrington - Cat Scratch Fever This is a the springboard bulldog is seen where Kitten will springboard off the ring ropes before applying the headlock. While flying towards an opponent, Kitten catches her opponent in a headlock and then drives the opponent into the ground as they falls to the mat. La Bella Vita This variant on the seated senton, which is technically described as a flipping seated senton, is performed by flipping forward off a raised platform on to the shoulders of a standing opponent forcing them to the ground in a pinning position. Layla Monroe - Star Studded This is an attack where Layla charges towards a standing opponent, driving their shoulder into the opponent's mid-section, tackling them, and forcing them down to the mat. Lucky LeFay - Outta Luck Lucky stands face to face with the opponent, slightly to their side. Lucky tucks her head under the opponent's near arm, reaches across the opponent's chest and around their neck with her near arm, and places her other arm against their back. Lucky then lifts the opponent up and falls forward, either flat on their chest or their knees, slamming the opponent down to the mat back first. Maxie Fox - Fox Trap Figure four necklock This neck lock sees a wrestler sit above a fallen opponent and wrap his/her legs around the opponent in the form of the figure 4, with one leg crossing under the opponent's chin and under the wrestler's other leg the wrestler squeezes and chokes the opponent Misty Hilton - Mystified This is generally attempted from the top rope, Misty faces away from the prone opponent and executes a backflip landing on the opponent in a splash/press position but facing towards the elevated position. Though this move is generally attempted from the top rope to an opponent laying face up in the mat Tatium Tyler - Tie up From behind the opponent the Tatium locks her hands together and pulls back on the face of the opponent, pulling the neck of the opponent backwards. The move requires some leverage to be applied, as such it cannot be applied on a freely standing opponent. Viper Venom - The Constrictor The move is described as a headscissors takedown that is performed against a running opponent. Viper jumps on the shoulders of the charging opponent and performs a backflip, using her momentum to throw the opponent over her and on to their back Bound Defiance This move is performed when a wrestler wraps a forward facing opponent's legs around the his/her waist, in a wheelbarrow hold, from either standing behind an opponent who is laying face-first on the mat or by catching a charging opponent before then applying a gutwrech to lift the opponent up off the ground into the air, then the attacking wrestler would then continue lifting the opponent over his/her while falling backwards to hit this variation of a German suplex. Let’s Get a Little More Personal Brianna Hilton and Lucky LeFay are the only Divas to smoke; Early on in her ECFW career Layla Monroe also smoked but quit at New Year. Lucky on the other hand seems to have taken it up because Brianna smokes (Also Lucky is now a Blonde like Brianna) Brianna Hilton and Misty Hilton are the only sisters on the roster, the middle sister, Lolita Hilton is a designer in New York Brianna Hilton drove without driver's license until she was 21. She owned a car bought under a friend's name and had been driving illegally since age 15. Eventually got a license after she got caught not stopping at a stop sign Brianna Hilton is the only current Diva to have a child (That we know of) Juliette Hilton, former ECFW Diva Lynn Black has two sons Brianna Hilton is the only Diva to be in Playboy under the term ECFW Diva (2006) Brianna Hilton’s cigarettes of choice are Lucky Strike Courtney Bell has admitted she is married but it doesn’t seem to be a marriage built on love, she has referred to herself as a “Trophy Wife” Courtney Bell’s father has a 30 year ring career before he retired in 2006 Dita Morgan owns shares Plastic Fantastic record store Dita Morgan runs her own MySpace Dita Morgan used to be involved in the Drug and music scene in Ibiza Kitten Charrington has a Maltese puppy called Bella Kitten Charrington is the new face of designer brand Miu Miu’s summer campaign, and also the face of Jill Stuart's summer range. Kitten Charrington used to have a reality TV show Kitten Charrington’s family own an English wrestling company, Tatium and Kitten used to be part of the roster Kitten Charrington’s Lawyer is named Marcia Albright OK! Magazine covered the Charrington-Wilde Wedding Layla Monroe briefly attended the Buckley School in Sherman Oaks, California and studied design; she has plans for a fashion range. After her confession was placed on ECFW.com Layla Monroe vowed not to return to her old ways and has even been attending the ECFW Make a Wish Foundation events. Lucky LeFay is the only known Diva to spend time in a mental hospital At 16 Lucky LeFay lost her parents, older brother and sister in a car accident. Lucky was the only survivor in the wreck and has always felt guilty about walking away unharmed Maxie Fox is the daughter of a Mafia boss Maxie Fox is the only Diva to be caught up in a Sex tape scandal Maxie Fox owns the website maxiefox.com, which she regularly posts videos and photos from her travels on. Up until she signed her contract with ECFW Maxie Fox was the entertainment reporter on a local Vegas station Misty Hilton always carries a camera on her, as photography is her main hobby Misty Hilton is the current face of "Urban Decay" make-up in the UK Misty Hilton sketches in her spare time Misty Hilton’s favorite piece of technology is the T-Mobile SideKick; as she can keep in touch with all her friends and take photos and log on to the Internet Tatium Tyler is engaged to Jason Blade in real life and both individuals have vowed not to use any storylines concerning their engagement. Tatium Tyler has a secret talent; she’s can DJ and is rather good on the turntables when she is not working one of the places you might find her is behind and set of decks. While she was out of action she attended several events where she took to the turn tables for a few hours. Tatium Tyler’s favorite mode of transport is her motorbike; she owns a black cherry and black pearl Harley Davidson Softail Classic and uses it to get to the different arenas. At wedding of Stef Morrus and Alice-Ruby Lee Tatium Tyler caught the Wedding Bouquet and Viper Venom was the maid of honor. Tiny Tim has been involved with 3 Divas, Angel Gattina, Layla Monroe and Brianna Hilton Viper Venom and Kitten Charrington are the only Divas to have a music career Viper Venom is being trained by her friend, Lonewolf Viper Venom is currently the female vocalist for a band called "Rude" Viper Venom's best friend is Alice-Ruby Lee Several of the Divas have tattoos: Kitten Charrington (words "La Bella Vita", a small star design on her foot, the word “breathe” on right wrist and a tiny heart on her hand), Brianna Hilton (Several different deigns including a pin up girl, a dragon, flowers, her daughters initials on her wedding ring finger and the Words Heart Breaker), Tatium Tyler (designs include an angel, an eye, the number 23, and more), Lucky LeFay (star on the inside of her left wrist, the word love on inside of her right wrist and the number 3 and cherries on right ankle), Dita Morgan (small design on her wrist and hip bone) and Viper Venom recently had her tattoos removed There are 5 Blondes, 1 Red head, 3 Brunettes and 2 Divas with Black Hair on the roster (Lucky Changes hers weekly, but has been listed as Blonde) Two of the Divas are known to be married: Kitten Charrington(Her engagement ring is a Tiffany silver diamond ring, and her wedding ring is a platinum band), Courtney Bell (She wears her wedding ring on a chain around her neck when not with her husband). Viper Venom is engaged, Tatium Tyler is divorced but is rumoured to be engaged to Jason Blade Real Names Alexis Knight - Mickie Angela Logan Brianna Hilton - Brianna Jayne Hilton Courtney Bell - Courtney Leigh Bell Dita Morgan - Dita Rose Morgan Kitten Charrington - Kitten Elizabeth Charrington-Wilde Layla Monroe - Layla Jolene Monroe Lucky LeFay - Lux Willow LeFay Maxie Fox - Lindsay Maxine Fox Misty Hilton - Misty Jessica Hilton Tatium Tyler - Tatium Maria Price Viper Venom - Violet Campbell Home Towns Alexis Knight - Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada Brianna Hilton - New York City, New York, USA Courtney Bell - San Diego, California, USA Dita Morgan - Old Kent Road, London, England Kitten Charrington - Primrose Hill, London, England Layla Monroe - Hollywood, California, USA Lucky LeFay - French Quarter, New Orleans, USA Maxie Fox - Las Vegas, Nevada, USA Misty Hilton - New York City, New York, USA Tatium Tyler - Camden Town, London, England Viper Venom - Calgary, Alberta, Canada Birthdays April 1st 1981 - Brianna Hilton (26) April 14th 1985 - Lucky LeFay (22) April 26th 1982 - Maxie Fox (25) May 2nd 1985 - Dita Morgan (22) June 3rd 1983 - Kitten Charrington (24) June 12th 1985 - Courtney Bell (22) August 31st 1983 - Alexis Knight (24) September 11th 1983 - Viper Venom (24) September 18th 1982 - Layla Monroe (25) October 31st 1983 - Tatium Tyler (23) December 24th 1986 - Misty Hilton (20) Heights 5'5 - Dita Morgan 5'6 - Alexis Knight 5'6 - Courtney Bell 5'6 - Misty Hilton 5'7 - Brianna Hilton 5'7 - Maxie Fox 5'7 - Misty Hilton 5'8 - Kitten Charrington 5'8 - Lucky LeFay 5'8 - Tatium Tyler 5'9 - Viper Venom Quotes The following are quotes about the Divas or have been said by the Divas "She is the kind of girl that's cold as ice; she’s beautiful with nails filed sharp as knives." - Lucky LeFay on Brianna Hilton "I could care less about Lay-Her Monroe" Misty Hilton on Layla Monroe “Lucky- you never knew what the f**k she would say or do next. There is no line between her unconscious and her articulation of it and her behaviour.” – Lucky LeFay by her psychiatrist Dr Fowler “I have been waiting, in the wings, watching the moves, the lines of each of those girls. The way they play their game, the way they handle every tiny moment... each with their own agenda, their own defect.. Something big to cover up something small. Some are lost, don’t know who they really are, and some need the chance to shine. Some are scared, in need of guidance and some really couldn’t care less… Every single Diva on the roster has their own individual style and expresses that in the ring” – Maxie Fox on the Diva Roster "Yeah, it will be a lot of work to make it in America and ECFW, but you know you can't expect for things to just happen without working. I left school when I was 15, and I've been working on this pretty much ever since. And it took me six years to get where I am and it wasn't easy, you know. Well, it wasn't that hard either but.. it was.. yeah. It wasn't easy-peazy" – Dita Morgan On ECFW “I have a snake to deal with first, the Venom filled Viper” Lucky LeFay on Viper Venom “Kitten, I thought I should get a few things off my chest, we were friends! I trusted you… But straight away you just moved, into position again. You abused me in a way that I’ve never known… You want to control everything but you want those around you to pander to your every move! You try to play games of the mind… You wanted to confuse me, yeah it worked… But when everyone sees you for what you truly are you will be left alone, you wont have anyone. And this weekend I will show you what I’ve learnt… You have taught me a lot but trust me… I have a heart and soul where as your just cold as ice you need to be put in your place, it’s time to realise that making people scared wont get you very far, it wont make people like you they will see you for what you really are a superficial bitch” – Tatium Tyler on Kitten Charrington “Was this how everything was supposed to be? I am here. Travelling around the world. Meeting people being on TV.... the whole shabang and... People have tried to make me or shape me into what I should be. I guess that is who I am and I have to accept it. Why can't I accept myself? Am I really that stubborn that I can not do that to myself? That would mean that I would be comfortable around myself and who I am and sadly, I haven't reached that level in my life yet. Gosh I sound to stupidly mature. Shut up Bell. Shut up.” Courtney Bell talking about herself “I’m not crazy, just free from the shackles that keep you people chained up! You dont know what it’s like to be this free, do what you want, go where you want… It’s a life changing experience… And it’s so easy to be this way, It’s very freeing, I’m very much my own person and no one will change me… And while I’m here I feel I have a job to do… I need to teach a few things to certain people” Lucky LeFay on herself “I’m just trying to work and it’s so hard to be me when you have Jason Bloody Blade running off his mouth about things he doesn’t know any thing about!”- Kitten Charrington about Jason Blade “Alexis Wasn’t 100% at her best, we all know she is never one to back down to a challenge… If she is booked into a match Alexis will for fill her duty and get in that ring. She holds the fans and her competitors with high regard, she got in that ring, she wasn’t 100% but she fought with all her heart, gave everyone watching her all, and gave me a huge challenge.” Layla Monroe about Alexis Knight “You know what John? I do mind. And if you’re going to interview me about someone that walks around in a Halloween costume, at least do it about someone that you don’t want in.” Viper Venom talking to John Davis about Lucky LeFay “So why did I pick ECFW? I heard that this fed has a great roster, and that the diva roster is the best around, these girls really wrestle, their not just eye candy. I am well aware I don’t fit in to the whole eye candy look; I don’t think I ever will… I’m a wrestler, but I’m proud to say I’m and ECFW Diva.” – Dita Morgan “Are you trying to get me drunk Davis? I thought the Divas weren’t your type, If you got me John… You wouldn’t know what to do with me; I’m far too hot for you anyway” – Lucky LeFay talking to John Davis “You got turned down by a women who is out of her mind and now your getting turned down by one who is sane” Maxie Fox to John Davis "You try having your daughter being stalked by a nutter, your boy… Your closest friend buried under a mound of dirt, a team mate wondering around in black morning and acting like some sort of martyr and your little sister being the star of the family!" - Brianna Hilton “I guess you could say Karma can be a real Bitch… Just like Kitten” – Layla Monroe “I'm the one who's running my life, I’m running this whole damn show… And having to cope on my own is hard! No one gets to make my mind up! Do you think I relish the fact that I have to act like Mary Sunshine 24/7 so I can be considered a lady? I'm the Marsha f**king Brady of ECFW, and sometimes I want to kill myself after all those press junkets and playing good girl… So there's your psychoanalysis, Dr. Freud. Now tell me, are you in... Or are you out?” – Kitten Charrington “Here comes the best ring entrance in the business” - “Big” Ben Little on Layla Monroe "Kitten Charrington? What is there to say about her? She sleeps with more men than John Davis. Kitten used to be the good girl next door before Aggression in 2006 and even after then I didn't have any problems with her, but then she took part in trying to take my livlihood away. Basically I think Kitten is a two-timing, feces on the Earth. To make it more easier to understand, she is a brutal, rancid, filthy, nasty, bottom of the barrel feeding trash bag ho. I hope any guy who does sleep with her gets a full on medical checkup afterwards" - Jason Blade on Kitten Charrington "I fought her just after she began going crazy when she alligned herself with her devil himself. Lucky I think is a dark soul, she was locked away when she was younger and from when she first arrived she was fine but then she began getting crazier and those crazy thoughts came to her head. Now she is after a child, a child to make her "family" complete. Lucky needs psychiatric help because if she continues along this road she is on she will end up seriously hurting innocent people including children." - Alexis Knight on Lucky LeFay "Well behaved women never make history" - Brianna Hilton about herself "You can only run so far before Karma catches up with you" - Layla Monroe in her confession video "Brianna has had a sordid past, but who hasn't got skeletons in their closets? As for the relationship between Bri and myself? That is basically nobody's business but our own, sure we get hasseled about it but we tell those people the same as we tell anybody else who wants to pry, get a life and stop medalling in other people's" - Matt Arcara on Brianna Hilton regarding their relationship. "Tatium has come on leaps and bounds with her training, look where she is now? Top of the women's division, that is down to Tatium's hard work and will to win. I am so proud of her." - Jason Blade on Tatium Tyler on her Women's Championship win. Former Divas Alice-Ruby Lee Amber Flynn Angel Gattina Candy Caine Cassie Darknyss Diamond Foxxy Fabulous Gothika Jenny Omega Justice Kasumi Kai Kelly Gorgeous-Hart Kristen Hart Laylena Morgan Lyndsey Valentine Lynn Black Paige Wilde Sandra Wolfe Star Sydney Lyons Trance